Intwined Forever
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: You know when your reborn you dont remember your past life? Well as many times as Link has been reborn the gods gave him his memory of his past lives...Crap sum dont own, yada yada yada, RRA & as always enjoy    T for cussin!
1. Chapter 1

Intwined forever

You know when your reborn you dont remember your past life? Well as many times as Link has been reborn the gods gave him his memory of his past lives. To remind him he is the Hero of Time. And of course the gods would send him with some friends. Zelda would be reborn into his twin sister, or his best friend. Shiek,the gods thought, was very helpful and created him into a person of his own. Sometimes he would be Links friend/teacher, or Zelda's brother. They all had their memory, incase of a disaster striking again. But the one person the gods didnt know who or why they refused to stay away from Links future was a shadow. Well _the_ shadow. The gods kept watch over the mass, remembering the pain he had caused the hero. The first time Dark was reborn with Link he was his twin brother. Soon the gods saw that Dark no longer wished to harm the hero but to make Link fall for him as he had fallen for Link each time they met. Before the two twins had died in a house fire Dark told him to meet him in Hyrule next time on their brithday. At the time Link didnt understand but in his reborn life he finally understood. So everynight on their 25 brithday they'd meet in the ruins of Hyrule. Link had fallen for the dark mass but never told. Instead they would talk of how the world once was and how the world is. The foolish children, the(Not suppose to be)care-free parents, the drugs and the not-so-bad liquor. Dark had many looks as did Link but they'd always know whose who. Link always has that girlish figure but is still strong and manly. Dark always has that aluring aura, manlyness and vocie that just made Link melt. Dark could have his hair in a wild mess and cut to his shoulders while Link could have blonde hair up to his neck but the ruby and blues eyes bineded them. Everynight they'd meet at the ruins of Hyrule,but everytime Link noticed it slowly began to wither and began to worry if he couldnt find Hyrule then he couldnt see Dark. But each time he'd just follow the small tug in his hand and he would find Dark sitting under a twisted tree with pieces of cloth tied on the branches. Link never knew why but it was nice and calming for some reason. Dark knew why and it was one of the reasons he wanted to meet Link there everytime. Link soon began to think that he could never tell Dark his feeling. What if he didnt feel the same and never came back? What if it changed his future as well as Dark's? Link couldnt help but wonder. But Dark will be Dark...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1~Finally

"Bye Z bye Shiek!" Link waves to his best friend Zelda and her brother. "Bye Link! Have an awesome brithday week!" Z jumps up and down before jumping in the bus. "I'll try to keep Zelda away from the phone so she wont call you all night k?" Shiek smiles and boards the bus. "Cant believe Zelda use to be the princess of Hyrule..." Link smiles but quickly shakes his head. _'Ah! I forgot...Dark.'_ Link begins walking nowhere to see if he could feel that small tug. Sure enough he feels a sharp tug as he hits the begining of a withered forest. He follows the small tug 'till he spots Dark sitting under the knot tree, relaxing. Link smiles but quickly breaks into a coughing fit. "It's gotten that bad...Hero?" Dark smiles. "Ha. Nobody's called me that in years...plus dark magic is still dark magic. Light is always affected. I'm sure your having some problems yourself...Jin." Link sits next to him, holding back a cough attack. "Hmm. I've forgotten about that title as well." Jin says with a smile. "And if you remember correctly, my magic isnt as pure as yours Link." Link sits next to Dark(Or Jin whatever you wanna call him^^). Link notices that his coughing stops as soon as he sits below the tree. _'What in the hell is this tree? Gotta ask Dark.' _ Link looks up at the shining moon over the peaceful ruins of Castle town. To believe he used to walk around so carefree..."Link." Jin calls back Link's attention. "Yea JD?" Link smiles as he see Darks ruby eyes narrow at the nickname. "I...Ya know what? Fuck it." Dark smirks at Links confused face. Dark grabs Link by his green colored shirt collor and smash their lips together. Link doesnt go through that 'oh my god!' shock faze and throws his arms around Jin's neck, letting his eyes flutter close. Jin smiles as he and brakes away. Jin blushs at Link's slightly open, panting mouth, half lidded eyes and the small blush on his face. Dark quickly shakes his head, trying to rid his head of such nasty _nasty_ thoughts. "Enjoying your thoughts?" Link regains his 'Link-ness'. Dark smiles and so does Link as he sees Dark dark ruby eyes turn light, almost like a clear ruby(As clear as a ruby can get while still being red). "Well actually I'm trying to figure out why you taste like cinnomon so, yeah I'm pretty happy with my thoughts." Dark smiles, pulling Link into his arms. "Cinnomon?Huh I've always thought of me as a peach kind of person." Link smiles. "Peach?" Dark shakes his head. "Nope. Good thing too cause I hate peachs." they both laugh and Link twirls his fingers in one of Dark ebony/silverish short, shaggy hair. "Cant believe you cut it.." Link mumbles in awe. Dark turns from the sky to Link. "Eh. Got a bit too long. Didnt want to copy you goldie locks." Dark snickers. "Oh ha ha very funny. I'll have you know goldie locks wasnt a pure blond like me." Link pouts, shaking his head. "Speaking of blondes whats Zelda? For that matter what's Shiek? He still blonde?" Darks smiles. "Zelda is my best friend, Shiek is her brother and yes their both still blonde." Link puts his finger on his chin. "Wait..no Shiek is a bruttnete." he nods in agreement with himself. "Is Zelda still a bitch? Cuz if she is I dont think I go out with you... I would anyways s'not like I would care..." Dark shrugs at Link's horrified face. "What? She wouldnt let me see you even when I saved her." Dark goes to shrug again but see Link's face and sighs. "Ok I'm sorry but all I'm sayin is I cant meet her if she going to be a bi-" Looks at Link "I mean a big meany...?" he gulps nervously. "She's not going to be a bitch...not a big one at least." Link sighs then smiles. "Hey let me see something..." Dark mumbles grabing Links hand. Dark intwines his hand through Links. They both gasp as their tri-force pieces light up. "You have the other piece..?" Link asks in awe. "Yep. Goddess trusted me with it after the whole 'Minda' thing...well fully when I was reborn with you the frist time. I just want to know if-" "we get together it'll form one piece-" "Or at least show two pieces on both our hands." they finish and look at each other. "Eww! Wait does that mean...us and Zelda gotta..." Dark's face twists into disgust. "No." Link giggles and shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure-wait 'us'? Are you already saying us?" Link wraps his arms around Darks waist. "N-no! I said me! 'Does that mean me and Zelda' thats what I said.." Jin blushes and turns his head up to the sky. "Sure whatever you say." Link teases then remembers a question his want to ask for years. "Why here?" Dark turns to Link with a question mark on his face. "I mean why for the last decade did we always meet here? At this tree?" Link looks at the knotted tree. "Remember that small seedling you saw after the Deku tree died?" Link nods then realizes. "This is..." "Yep. For none to notice he twisted himself and covered this small garden with the little light magic he had. Course soon people would pass here and feel the calming light, but never knew it was the Deku tree. Instead a woman and her husband ripped a piece of cloth from their shirt, tied them in a knot on a branch and believed their lives would stay 'twined forever. This legend was passed around Castle town. Deku tree smiled at the small, romantic legend and decided that was his job. So he continued to draw couples in 'till the legend died off. These cloths are pieces of scarfs,ties, shirts and pants of two people, men and women, who loved each other and wanted to be together forever." Jin finishes with a soft smile. Link smiles and gets an idea. Link gets up and rips a piece of his dark blue pants and a piece of Jin's dark red shirt sleeve, tippy toes and trys to tie it to the highest branch. Dark watchs as Link smiles and goes around the tree and starts to climb. Dark follows and continues to watch Link tie their cloth in a knot. "Done." Link huffs with a smile. Dark looks over to the blue and red knot sitting in the highest branch then to Link himself. The cloths seem to still while a strong wind is blowing. "Jin! Look!" Link points to their knot. The knot shines bright then turns into golden thread. Dark smiles, leans on another branch and pulls Link to his chest. "I love you Link." he says softly, kissing the top of Link's head. "I love you too Jin." Link nuzzles into his chest. "From now to forever..." Darks yawns with a smile "& back again..." Link replys sleeply also with a smile.

_'The golden thread is for those couples who are pure to each other and are true to their words. True love is hard to find so weather it be with an enemy by history or by fight be true to your heart and strive for love!' _Deku tree Jr. whispers from below into the night sky to, not only the couple up top, but any and everyone who thinks they cant be with a soulmate because of anything. Fate is planned from the day your born, your past life was never lonely and loved someone very deeply. So walk with an open mind and heart your intwined love will find you again...

The End...

A/N- Mushy isnt my way but it cant be helped RR&A!


End file.
